Forgetting Yesterday
by Katanashiro
Summary: "Why would you even want to remember something like that. I'd love relish in forgetting yesterday."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would ended a long time ago.  
A/N: This has nothing to do with the original series...kinda. Think of it as an alternate universe.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

So much noise. I heard loud blaring noises in my ear. I tried opening my eyes but they felt as if they'd been sewn shut. I felt as if I were crying but I didn't feel all that emotional. I tried raising my hand to my cheek but it felt so heavy and numb. I couldn't feel anything actually but this intense burning sensation in my eyes. It hurt so bad.

"Please don't clench you eyes Sasuke, it will only make it worse." I turned my head as much as I could, opening my eyes, despite the pain, to look in the direction where the voice came from. I couldn't see anything. I squinted my eyes starting to see a figure, ignoring the scratchy burning sensation I felt in my eyes. I continue to squint, then as if I had stabbed, I felt my eyes widen momentarily in pain, before I shut my eyes screaming as I quickly raised my hands to my eyes. I felt my hands being tugged away just as quickly from me but not before I heard a crunching sound. I continued to breathe heavily watching the blurry monochromatic shaking of my hands, wanting so desperately to soothe my eyes with my cool hands. I felt my eyes start to water. I settled back down to the bed and laid on my side. After a moment I heard the opening of a door and footsteps approaching my location as others left causing the door to be opened again. I didn't bother to raise my head as situation of the room changed. I just stared blankly with moist cheeks.

"Well, there aren't really as much injuries that I thought there would be. I mean I can't believe he's even alive after jumping out the window. You should get him checked out." I couldn't see them so I closed my eyes hoping some sort of sixth sense would help.

"My son did not try to commit suicide. There was obviously some foul play here. If only Naruto would tell me what happened?" The woman sounded resigned.

"Who's Naruto?" I tried asking but felt my throat burn before my body shot upright as if I'd been brought back to life. I felt my eyes open wide but I couldn't see anything, just whites and grays seemingly forming light shades of blue.

"He's really active today," a voice announced. I turned abruptly towards the voice. I didn't see anything at first but then I saw a blurry gray blob which I assumed was the person.

"Who are you, or what are you, where am I?" I asked all at once having so many questions. There was silence on the other end. I focused my gaze on the blob seeing it split into two.

"Sasuke," the blob said sorrowfully coming closer. I pushed it away from me as a form of self defense. No that person could answer my questions.

"What are you, leave me alone, what did I ever do to you?" I asked noticing that my voice was shaking and I was scared. I pulled my knees close to my chest trying to calm myself. Why was I shaking?

"Just leave him alone," a distant voice said quietly.

"Since when do you tell me what to do," the women asked incredulously.

"Never, but can't you see how scared he is," the distant voice continued raising his voice a little higher. But I'm not scared. I don't know what has come over me.  
I looked aimlessly towards the voice for a moment then closed my eyes and rested my head on my knees. I felt something drape over me, covering me in warmth from head to toe. I could not see it but I knew it was a blanket. I regarded it quietly and then I heard a pair of footsteps slowly but hesitantly walking in the opposite direction of where I was was sitting. There was a quiet slam in the distance. The room was quiet for a while until a low voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You really don't remember?" This voice caught me off guard. I was not aware that someone was still here with me. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"What?" I asked not expecting a response.

"Everything," the voice continued not missing a beat. "Your family, friends, and yourself even...and me too?" the voice persisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about, who are you?" I asked arching my legs into a right angle. I heard a strained sigh.

"My name is Naruto, feel free to ask my any questions ," the voice said coldly. He, no Naruto paused for a moment probably waiting for me to introduce myself. Naruto..is this the one they spoke of?

"I-I don't remember my name," I admitted expecting to be shunned and looked down on.

"That's fine," Naruto regarded calmly. "I do." I looked towards his voice seeing nothing but whites and grays.

"You're name is Uchiha Sasuke, and," Naruto started sounding reluctant to continue his sentence.

"What," I asked curious as to what the rest was. I watched the colors shift uncomfortably.

"It's nothing," Naruto said quietly. I stared at where I assumed he was for a moment.

"Why can't I see you, or anything else for that matter?" I said taking another aimless glance at the room.

"Because some people just don't know how things work," Naruto replied indirectly sounding a little tight-jawed. I frowned as he didn't continue.. "I promise I'll tell you later, but please accept that answer for now." I nodded trusting him for reasons unknown.

"Can you at least tell me where we are?" I asked after a moment.

"Sas-" Naruto started in a almost pleading voice.

"Please," I said in the same tone. "You said I could ask you anything." There was a long pause before Naruto spoke.

"We're at the...hospital," Naruto said quietly but there was a hateful sound to it. Why?

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"I told you I'd tell you later," Naruto insisted sounding a little annoyed.

"It is later," I said trying to sound strong. "I think I deserve to know what happened, Naruto."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Naruto said harshly though it didn't sound like it was directed towards me.

"I don't exactly have anything to compare it to, so let me have it," I said taking a deep breath and preparing for the worse. Naruto chuckled softly catching me completely off guard. It was a light laugh that had some amusement behind it, perhaps from a distant memory. It was lovely.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of the conversations we'd have whenever I got into a fight at school," Naruto admitted. I smiled briefly at the empty memory.

"You make me sound like your mother," I commented.

"I guess you kind of were like a mother to me," Naruto said sounding a little sad. "Makes what they did to you so much more personal now. If I ever get out of here I'm going to rip their heads off."

"What?" I asked barely hearing a word he said.

"It's nothing, Sasuke. You should get some rest," Naruto suggested.

"I'm not tired," I said calmly. I could tell he didn't want to talk about the incident that resulted in I..or us being in the hospital. "Naruto, are you in the hospital too?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked calm and steady probably knowing exactly what I meant. "I'm right next to you."

"Well, yeah, I mean," I started, "Are you..injured also?" He didn't reply immediately like I hoped he would.

"Yeah, but its not as bad as I thought it would be," Naruto said quietly.

"You make you injuries sound self-inflicted," I said just as quietly, worried that it wasn't actually so. There was silence on the other end.

"Naruto?," I asked worried that my suspicions were true.

"I suppose the decision to do what I did was totally on a limb and I had little time to think about the implications," he said seeming to go back to the situation. "But I have to say that it was worth it," he said after a moment. I stared at him with disapproval, but also with curiosity as to what could make him do such a thing.

"No," Naruto said suddenly.

"What?" I asked wondering if I actually said my question aloud.

"Don't play that game with me Sasuke. I'm not going to tell you what happened, at least not yet," Naruto said sounding stern like a parent.

"Aw, come on Naruto. It's later," I heard my self whine.

"I don't know why you would want to remember something like that. I'd love to forget yesterday," Naruto nearly growled, but once again he didn't seem to be angry with me. I wasn't getting how this all connected.

"Yesterday?" I repeated quietly to myself. What day was that? I ransacked my brain trying to find a answer. In fact, what days are there to choose from? I pressed my hand to my forehead as it was starting to hurt. A word appeared in my head as I started to feel a stabbing sensation in my inner head: Migraine. I leaned back into something soft as I groaned from the pain.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" questioned the distance, worrisome voice. The pain intensified. A word materialized in my head.

"Migraine," I breathed heavily leaning forward now with my eyes shut tight. I felt my eyes water.

"Don't close your eyes," Naruto warned sounding a bit anxious.

"It hurts," I managed to say through clenched teeth. It came out sounding like a low growl. I heard Naruto sigh a low and frustrated sigh.

"I know," he said lowly, seemingly not talking directly to me. "I called the nurse, she should be here with some pain killers soon. Hang on."

_"Hang on!" A young man fell in slow motion. His lips moving but nothing coming out._

I took a sharp intake of air. What was that? The migraine ceased to exist. I slowly lowered my hand from my head and looked at the gray rough outline of my hand. I exhaled deeply and fell back onto something soft. Pillows, I read quietly to myself. I lay down defeated by the image I had seen. Who was that? He looked familiar somehow. Was that perhaps a memory? It wasn't a very good one I thought beginning to feel a low tug at my lips.

"Ah," a voice said sounding a little worried. I didn't bother to look up at it or in the direction it was. "What's that corny thing you used to say?" I furrowed my brows. It didn't sound like Naruto, in fact, it sounded like an older man. I turned my head towards the new voice.

"Turn that frown upside down," a voice inquired sounding a bit annoyed. I assumed that was Naruto.

"That's it!" the man exclaimed,"I wasn't asking you though."

"Well, how the hell do you expect him to remem-" Naruto started only to cut himself short.

"You telling' me, he can't remember nothing'?" he asked sounding a bit irate. Naruto was silent, but I heard the sheets rustle a few feet away. I could tell he wasn't bent on telling him.

"I'm afraid so, though I-" I started before I was interrupted.

"If the ending' of that sentence isn't 'though i do remember you', I don't wanna hear it," he said in a low harsh tone.

"Well, I-" I started. I didn't have anything to tell him, and I most certainly didn't remember him. I wanted to say a random name and hope I was right as the silence in the room droned on. I couldn't come up with anything and apologized for not knowing. The man seemed to be seething.

"Don't see how you expect him to remember you, if he didn't even know his own name when he first woke up," Naruto finally said. The man turned towards him looking down at him. "I reckon you'd like to introduce yourself again." He turned slowly back towards me and stopped at the edge of my extending his hand slowly, and bitterly. I looked at his hand and then back up at his gray outline for a face. I looked closely at his face. There was something familiar about him. He still left his hand inviting mine, I realized. I raised my left hand, looked at it and then at his'. Now that would work I thought looking at him still raised hand. He was left handed. I raised my right hand and nodded slightly to myself as I raised my hand to join his' in the air. I didn't know what to do with it so I just left it there. He extended his hand further and took his in mine. I was shocked by the interaction but fascinated to how our hands fitted perfectly even though his were larger than mine. I looked back up at his outlined face. He cleared his throat, sounded nervously, and spoke once more.

"Hello," he said awkwardly as I still held his hand in mine. "My name is Tobi, and uh, I'm your brother. If you uh, still know what that is." He chuckled shortly. I just stared blankly at him.

"Brother?" I repeated lamely. Uh, what was that again. I looked in my head for an answer. Male sibling. Sibling? Child born of your mother whether they be younger or older. Oh, so we're kind of related by blood. Family. Oh, so like another me, or something like that. "Cool."

"Cool?" Naruto questioned in what sounded like disbelief. I look over at him blankly and shrugged. He returned the look.

"Does that mean he remembers me? Tobi turned to look at Naruto sounding excited. At this point I realized I still held his hand. It was warm and was getting moist inside. Another word was provided. Sweaty? The hell is that?

"Oh no, I guessing he just understands the concept of 'brother'," Naruto said coolly.

"Jealous much," Tobi retorted. Jealous? Naruto laughed out loud.

"Of what," Naruto replied calmly. I felt Tobi raise our hands slightly in Naruto's direction. "Oh, please, he would have taken anybody's hand."

"Really?" Tobi asked in a dangerous tone. He hooked my hand over his shoulder and helped me get up and walk towards Naruto.

"Whoa, Tobi, put him back down," Naruto warned. He voice seemed closer now. Tobi continued dragging me to him until we reached the edge of his bed. Tobi settled me down on the edge of Naruto's bed.

"Do you honestly think this is funny?" Naruto growled. "Go bring him back to his bed." He was so close.

"Yeah, I will. Now go on and extend your hand and see if he'll take it," Tobi urged. Naruto made a low ominous sound.

"I can't," Naruto spoke tight jawed. "You know damn well I can't Tobi!" Why couldn't he take my hand, was it because he didn't want to?

"Oh," Tobi said quietly as if just realizing something. "I forgot, your arms are broken, right."

What? What is he talking about? I raised my hand slowly toward Naruto's face.

"Sasuke..." He sounded pained.

"Only thing that isn't broken is your face, but that shit is pretty fucked up too, isn't it." I felt ridges over his face, and his face felt bumpy like a orange. I raised my hand to his forehead exploring his face. I searched for his eyes and found them closed on a different level of his face. It was as if his face was bandaged all up except for his eyes. I touched that the smooth skin around his eye. I was contemplative for a moment and then I felt my eyes roll back as my hand shook shifting to the space between his eyes but never leaving his face. I felt my neck fall back as I watched all the images pass before my eyes. All of the background noises faded and everything became silent as the pictures slowed and stopped on one.

_He propelled towards the ground after the younger man. He glanced at the oncoming truck that seemed to be moving faster than he fell. He wouldn't make it in time.. The young man reached out his hand trying to grasp the other that was falling back rapidly towards the floor. The bright haired man was right in front of the truck's path now, as the young man was just about to crash into the pavement. The raven haired boy was just inches away from him now as the blonde lunged toward him. The truck that was just a foot away seemed to reach its maximum speed as the blonde was just a few feet from the ground grasping the ravens arm and tucking him close under his arm protecting him with his body. The blonde looked over his shoulder at the truck that was less than an inch away from them now, knowing that there was nothing he could do that would let them leave the scene unharmed or alive at that. The blonde closed his eyes and held the younger man tight in his arms, praying for the first time in his life for someone other than himself._

_"Please, let him live through this."_

_The truck driver swerved sharply having just recently seen the pair but being too late, hit the blonde with full force on his spine. Unwillingly, the blond's hands came loose launching the raven off into the distance, leaving the raven to skid across the pavement until friction stopped him from rolling. As the blonde hit the pavement bones could be heard breaking like glass.. He was unconscious as he laid there, mangled, in the middle of the street bleeding out. Sirens blared and the blonde remained still and unmoving in its death._

The images ceased and the raven fell suddenly to the cold and hard linoleum floor screaming as he pressed his palm against his bleeding eyes.

* * *

If there are any major mistakes, tell me and I'll clear it up ASAP.

**Please Rate and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still dont own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

I focused my gaze on Sasuke for a moment and admired

him sleeping peacefully across the room when a voice brought me back to reality.

"Have you told him what happened?" I tore my gaze from him and looked into her eyes practically begging her to not persuade this any further.

"No," I said trying not to sound too annoyed. As you can probably tell this wasn't the first time she has asked me this question.

"Are you going to tell him what happened?" I paused for a moment.

"No."

"Why not!?" she loudly whispered trying not to wake Sasuke. I thought about it for a moment. What if I did tell him? Would he ever talk to me again. It's my fault he got hurt anyway. How could I have been so stupid. No I can't tell him, I won't.

"Why would you take his peace away? He's happy not knowing." I replied with a question of my own. It'd be cruel to tell him now.

"What if he remembers by himself?" she asked. I let my eyes droop down tiredly to my lap and let a sad smile grace my face.

"If there is a God, I pray he won't remember," I said quietly feeling the edge in my tone. It was getting cold all of a sudden. I looked over at Sasuke sleeping peacefully. It'd just be crazy to remind him of what almost killed him.

"He'll hate you when he finds out you knew but didn't tell him," she said seemingly understanding my position.

"I know, but I'm sorry, I just can't!"

"Why!? You did nothing wrong!" she said sounding a bit exasperated.

"It was my fault. If I had only held on tighter-," I started but gasped as I was struck across the face.

"Stop it, Naruto, please. There was nothing you could've possibly done that you didn't. Absolutely nothing. Believe me, please!" I felt my heart beating hard in my chest. My breathing was labored. It was very cold. I felt myself start shaking and my eyes began to water.

"I just can't," I managed to say as tears rolled down my face. "It's hurts too much-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I should've never pushed you like that. I'm sorry," she apologized sounding a tad frantic as she caressed my temples with her hand. "But I can't help you if you won't let me." I thought about what she said for a moment.

"You wouldn't understand," I said quietly.

"Then help me, and tell me what happened, from the very beginning," she said sounding very determined. I was silent for a while, then took a shaky breath.

"Baa-chan..." I started. She nodded seriously. "I don't remember."

She seemed to take a moment and then contorted her face.

"Neh, gaki, do you want to prolong your stay at this hospital," she threatened. I felt my eyes widen at her expression. Kowai!

"No!" I responded shaking my head as much as I could.

"Then tell me what happened!" She yelled seemingly forgetting that Sasuke was asleep.

"Okay, okay just don't be so loud, would ya," I told her looking to my side at Sasuke who was still sleeping like a log. I sighed in relief. "Well it all started a little less than a week ago."

"I woke up late that day so I was rushing.I just entered the school building and was trying to get to my locker as quickly as possible so that I could switch my shoes and be on my way. I ran pass quite a few people saying sorry now and then to a close encounter. As I was running towards the end of the hallway to turn to the locker room though I bumped into someone really hard and I ended up straddling them. I was rubbing my head when a familiar voice arose.

"_Oi, dobe, get your fat ass off me, I can't breathe." I looked down at the raven haired porcelain skinned young man below me whose cheeks were tinted a pinkish color at the moment. I took a moment to register what he said. _

_"Teme! You're lucky I'm running late or I would've kicked your ass," I said getting off him quickly._I really would have kicked his ass by the way. He was getting on my last nerves.

"_Hn," was the only answer I got in response." I stuck my tongue out at him and continued on my way._ I started smiling sadly at the memory bu stopped to take a deep breath as I prepared for the next part. I felt a hint of an encouraging squeeze on my numb right hand.

"A-anyway...when I..got my locker and opened it to take out my school shoes, a letter..I didn't...Uh...a piece of paper fell out like a envelop or something. I didn't pick it up immediately-I should've, I really should have, but I switched my shoes first. When I turned bac- no when I was finished and looked back for it, it wasn't there! I was really shocked and looked for it for a little bit because I was already late as was so I left after a little bit. I figured I would try and look for it after school or something. I started hearing some rumors around and people were whispering a lot more than usual and every now and then I'd heard my name and catch someone half-pointing. So, uh, when lunch started I went and I looked for it, but couldn't find it and decided to check my locker and again and I found the letter in there. It was opened though this time. It had Sasuke's name crossed out on it and was replaced with the word..fa-..faggot, and I was confused so I took out the letter and opened it. It had graffiti all over it. I knew what they meant now, it was a confession letter and he wanted me to meet him on the third floor, in the chemistry lab at during lunch. In red next to it was some other script that said...," I explained but couldn't continue. I felt my heart expand and it was beginning to get hard to breathe.

"What'd it say?" she asked sounding on edge

"It said...'I_ hope this...fa-fag knows how t-to fly,'_ so I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could, i got to the room and pushed the door open. _I saw Sasuke holding his eyes tightly and screaming as blood trickled down his face but I was just a few seconds too late to stop them from kicking him out the open window, so I did the only thing I could do and jumped after him._ They tried to kill him by pushing him into moving traffic. I mean what kind of sick bastard does that!?" I asked Tusnade or anyone really feeling the anger rise up inside of me once more.

"Naruto, please, calm down, your heart rate, it's-."

"Naruto." I stopped breathing for a moment and turned my head to the voice. Sasuke. Did he hear? Does he know. Does he hate me? Does he-?

"Naruto!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope the print wasnt too small. New device. :/ . Makes no sense. wouldnt be too sure. do remember Naruto's condition, he's not exactly Van Gough right now so there's quite alot of or rather lack of detail. Connect the dots remember Chapter 1 .

Why would she reveal what happened to Sasuke So soon Though. Wasnt this supposed to be a mystery? Just what are you thinking Katanashiro. I don't quite understand You. Please Update. both stories. And sooner this time around.

Easy I'm working hard. Writing aint easy. Enjoy for now and please do that thing you do to appease me and make me post chapters faster, rate review favorite follow, See you in the near future my friends.


End file.
